Le jour d'Alexandre III
by flammeche
Summary: A Kaamelott, chaque année on célèbre la mort de l'anniversaire d'Alexandre le Grand... En alexandrins. Douze pieds deux hémistiches égales rimes croisées.
1. Le matin

**Disclamer** : La légende arthurienne appartient à la culture populaire, pour ce qui est de son introduction dans l'univers de _Kaamelott_, on ne le doit qu'à Alexandre Astier.

**Episode référent** : Qui aime _Kaamelot_t connaît forcement ce sublime épisode qu'est_ Le jour d'Alexandre_ (livre III ép. 51)

Si ma fanfiction porte le titre du_ Jour d'Alexandre III _c'est qu'elle s'inspire également d'une autre fanfiction qui est sans doute ma préférée (hélas non publiée sur ce site) et qui porte, elle le n°II.

J'ai essayé avec mes modestes moyens de ne pas faire trop honte aux deux premières versions.

Je m'excuse par avance pour la mise en forme, car le site ne permet pas de faire une mise en forme façon « théâtre en alexandrins ».

J'ajouterais que certains vers ont été intégrés un peu au chausse-pied et qu'ils dépassent parfois les douzes pieds. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai tenu compte de la manière de parler des acteurs qui ont parfois tendance à "manger" quelques syllabes.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour mes lecteurs fidèles<strong> : je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé un commentaire sur mes autres fanfictions kaamelottiennes et plus particulièrement** Nina** une lectrice anonyme à laquelle il ne m'est pas possible de répondre directement, voilà pourquoi je le fais ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Une suite à l'OS <strong>: Initialement cette histoire avait été écrite comme un OS, mais un beau matin l'envie m'a prise de vouloir écrire un nouvel OS en Alexandrins et je l'ai donc publié ici. Si l'envie me prend à nouveau, mes nouvelles contributions seront également publiées ici.

* * *

><p><em>"Le roi a décidé pour le jour d'aujourd'hui<em>  
><em>Qu'en vers de douze pieds vous devrez vous comprendre<em>  
><em>Depuis l'aube levée et ce jusqu'à la nuit<em>  
><em>Ainsi célèbrerez le trépas d'Alexandre"<em>

(Kaamelott Livre III ép. 51_ Le jour d'Alexandre_)

**Chapitre 1 – Le matin**

.

**INTRODUCTION**

**.**

A la table ronde, Arthur, le Père Blaise, Perceval, Karadoc, Yvain, Gauvain, Léodagan, Lancelot, Bohort, Galessin

.

ARHTUR – Père Blaise que reste-t-il à l'ordre du jour ?

PERE BLAISE – Comme chaque année, l'anniversaire de la mort d'Alexandre le Grand.

ARTHUR – Et bien je crois qu'on est tous d'accord, comme les autres fois, du lever au coucher du soleil tout le monde dans le royaume devra s'exprimer en vers de douze pieds, deux hémistiches égales (1). Des questions ?

GAUVAIN – J'en ai une mon Oncle.

ARTHUR – Je vous écoute.

GAUVAIN – Si pour honorer la mémoire d'Alexandre le Grand, nous devons nous exprimer en alexandrins toute une journée durant, devrons-nous à votre mort faire de même ?

ARTHUR – C'est pas un peu prématurée comme question ?

PERCEVAL – En plus le roi il s'appelle Arthur, faudra plutôt parler en arthurins.

GAUVAIN – C'est étrange, je ne connais pas cette métrique.

ARTHUR _(agacé)_ – Peut-être parce que ça n'existe pas les arthurins.

YVAIN – Moi je dis que c'est quatorze pieds.

LEODAGAN _(comptant sur ces doigts)_ – Ar-Thur-Pen-dra-gon-roi-de-Bre-ta-gne et-des-im-bé-ciles… C'est bien ça, ça fait quatorze.

ARTHUR – Contentez-vous pour une fois de compter jusqu'à douze.

.

.

**Acte I**

**.**

**Chambre d'Arthur et Guenièvre**

**.**

_Arthur et Guenièvre sont encore endormis lorsqu'Angharad fait son entrée. Dans la pénombre du petit matin elle heurte par mégarde un guéridon sur lequel un pichet d'étain est posé. Celui-ci tombe sur le sol de pierre émettant un bruit fort et métallique._

_Arthur se réveille en sursaut._

ARTHUR _(la voix est encore ensommeillée) _  
>Qu'est-ce donc ce raffut ?<p>

ANGHARAD  
>Ce n'est que moi Monsieur<p>

ARTHUR  
>Angharad, la boniche ?<p>

ANGHARAD  
>Gouvernante… je préfère<p>

ARTHUR  
>Et tout ce brouhaha, à peine ouvert les yeux ?<p>

ANGHARAD  
>Le petit déjeuner.<p>

ARTHUR  
>Et bien la belle affaire !<p>

_Arthur s'assoit dans son lit alors qu'Angharad pose le plateau sur ses genoux. Guenièvre se réveille à son tour_

GUENIEVRE _(en s'étirant)_  
>Quel est donc ce fumet qui exhale dès l'aurore ?<p>

ANGHARAD  
>Du fromage, du lard et de la confiture.<p>

GUENIEVRE _(hésitante)_  
>Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Oh et puis zut alors<br>Quelques rondeurs en plus me siéront j'en suis sûre.  
>Les hommes, m'a-t-on dit, nous préfèrent girondes.<p>

ARTHUR (_plaçant une tranche de fromage sur une tranche de pain_)  
>Gironde, assurément, mais cela fait longtemps<br>Que de rondelette vous passâtes à ronde.

_Guenièvre honteuse, lâche le morceau de lard dont elle s'était emparée pour finalement prendre un grain de raisin._

ANGHARAD  
>Madame ne dit rien <em>?<br>(attend une réponse qui ne vient pas)_  
>Monsieur doit être content<br>D'avoir trouvé épouse aussi coite et docile.

ARTHUR _(à Angharad, le regard assassin) _  
>C'est qu'elle commence vraiment à me gonfler<br>La prétendue promise au roi des imbéciles.

GUENIEVRE _(un léger sanglot dans la voix) _  
>C'est compris la boniche ? On vous a pas sonné !<p>

.

.

**ACTE II**

**.**

**Laboratoire de Merlin et Elias**

.

_Merlin est affairé au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant. Elias apparaît par magie._

ELIAS  
>Voila chose nouvelle, vous'êtes mis au turbin ?<p>

MERLIN  
>Oh vous la ram'nez pas !<p>

ELIAS  
>J'me fais pas d'illusion<br>Toute potion portant la patte de Merlin  
>Finira, à coup sûr, en immense explosion.<br>Tachez pour une fois à circoncire l'affaire  
>Au quelques pieds carrés qui vous sont dévolus<p>

MERLIN  
>Alors Môsieur Elias ferait mieux de se taire<br>S'il ne veut pas finir avec mon pied au cul.

ELIAS  
>Vous pouvez m'insulter autant qu'il vous plaira,<br>Cela ne change rien à votre incompétence.

MERLIN  
>Dans ce cas pourquoi pas, c'est comme il vous plaira :<br>Votre mère est si maigre qu'on dirait une lance.

ELIAS  
>Vous avez terminé ?<p>

Merlin  
>J'en ai d'autres en réserves.<p>

ELIAS  
>Me voilà à présent totalement rassuré.<br>Qui put croire sans l'ouïr, que Merlin eut une verve  
>Aussi plate pour honnir que pour plaisanter.<p>

_Elias disparaît par magie, juste avant que le chaudron de Merlin n'explose_._ On le retrouve, le visage et les vêtements maculés de suie, les cheveux et la barbe en pétard._

_._

_._

**ACTE III**

**.**

**Dans la chambre d'Yvain.**

**.**

_Yvain est sous les couvertures, seul le haut de son crâne dépasse. Léodagan est debout bras croisés, le regard noir._

LEODAGAN _(hurlant)_  
>Debout !<p>

YVAIN _(marmonnant)_  
>Mais heu...<p>

LEODAGAN _(hurlant plus fort)_  
>Debout !<p>

YVAIN _(marmonnant toujours)_  
>Mère, cinq minutes encore.<p>

LEODAGAN  
>Décarrez du pajot ou mon pied au derrière<br>Vous en extirpera plus vite qu'un météore.  
>Cela vous apprendra, à défaut des manières<br>A jamais plus prendre le mari pour l'épouse.

YVAIN _(sortant enfin de sous les couvertures)_  
>Arrêtez de hurler… Même pas peur d'abord.<p>

LEODAGAN  
>Levez-vous c'est un ordre, espèce de triple bouses !<br>Plus d'une heure déjà qu'on vous attend dehors

YVAIN  
>Ah bon ? et pourquoi donc ?<p>

LEODAGAN  
>En plus vous l'ignorez ?<br>Votre examen final pour être Chevalier  
>A lieu en ce moment. Veuillez donc vous grouiller !<p>

YVAIN  
>Ah ça !... Y'a pas besoin, je vais me recoucher.<p>

_(il remonte les couvertures sur lui)_

LEODAGAN  
>Et pourquoi ce forfait ? Auriez-vous les miquettes ?<p>

YVAIN  
>Que nenni, point du tout : Chevalier je le suis.<p>

LEODAGAN  
>Ceci n'est que rouerie, habile pirouette.<br>Pas plus Sieur vous n'êtes que je suis Mévanwi.

YVAIN _(s'asseyant dans son lit)  
><em>Vous voulez dire ?

LEODAGAN  
>Et oui !<p>

YVAIN  
>Que je dois ?<p>

LEODAGAN_ (hurlant)  
><em>Vous manier !  
>Enfilez vos bottes, votre armure, votre heaume<br>Et tout votre attirail sans omettre l'épée

YVAIN  
>L'armure, c'est obligé pour avoir son diplôme ?<p>

LEODAGAN_ (menaçant)  
><em>Ne me dite pas que vous l'avez oubliée ?

YVAIN  
>Non père, elle est bien là, rangée dans mon armoire<p>

_(après quelques secondes de silence, il reprend hésitant)_

Il y a quelques temps, pour dire la vérité  
>L' ami Gauvain et moi nous voulions savoir<br>Si on pouvait user du plastron et d'l'écu  
>Pour dévaler le pan à l'arrière du Donjon.<p>

LEODAGAN_ (menaçant)  
><em>Vous l'avez cabossée ?  
><em>(Gauvain opine du chef)<br>_J'en reste sur le cul...

YVAIN  
>C'était vraiment hyper, comme si nous volions.<p>

LEODAGAN  
>Nulle dieu ici-bas, des Bretons ou Romains<br>Pas même le Dieu chrétien, ne me condamnerait  
>Si je vous étranglais avec mes propres mains !<p>

**NOIR**

YVAIN  
>Dois-je comprendre que je suis dispensé ?<p>

_Fin du premier OS_

* * *

><p>(1) Hémistiche est en effet un nom masculin et cela aurait dû être « deux hémistiches égaux » et non pas « égales » ou encore « égals » , mais dans l'épisode original, Bohort parle d'hémistiches « égales » donc j'ai gardé la même expression.<p> 


	2. L'après-midi

**INTRODUCTION **

_Arthur est dans son bureau à consulter des parchemins les sourcils froncés._

_Des hurlements en provenance du couloir se font entendre, il se lève, ferme la porte puis retourne s'asseoir à sa table de travail. _

_Les hurlements continuent de plus belle, et parviennent à déconcentrer le roi malgré la porte close. ARTHUR interrompt son travail attendant qu'ils se calment, ce qui n'arrive pas. Excédé il se lève quitte la pièce et d'un pas décidé se dirige vers la source des cris : les cellules de Kaamelott._

**ACTE I **

_Intérieur jour – Les cachots_

_ARTHUR et VENEC _

_Arthur apparait en bas de l'escalier qui débouche dans les cachots._

ARTHUR _(criant)  
><em>C'est pas fini d'brayer, on vous entend d'en haut !

VENEC  
>He ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Une plombe que j'm'égosille.<p>

ARTHUR  
>Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas de vous voir au cachot ?<p>

VENEC  
>Non mais Sire croyez-moi, c'est pour moins qu'une broutille.<p>

ARTHUR (_dubitatif)  
><em>Je vous connais mon vieux, j'ai des raisons d'douter.

VENEC  
>Mais cette fois je vous jure, j'mérite même pas c'te peine<br>Je turbinais tranquille, sur mon stand au marché  
>Quand Bohort ordonna à la garde qu'elle m'emmène<br>Et pour prose illégale, pour trois jours m'a bouclé.

ARTHUR  
>Ah voilà donc toute l'histoire ! Défaut d'Alexandrin<br>Avez-vous oublié, qu'en ce jour on rimait ?

VENEC  
>J'étais dans le coltard… C'était tôt le matin.<p>

ARTHUR  
>Je concède cependant que la peine est sévère.<p>

VENEC  
>Libérez-moi alors ! Ici c'est pas très drôle.<p>

ARTHUR  
>A la seule condition que vous fassiez en vers<br>Le discourt qui tantôt vous a valu la geôle.

VENEC  
>Et je s'rai libéré ?<p>

_(ARTHUR opine du chef)_

Ca roule, on est parti :  
>Approchez brave gens ! J'ai tous ce qu'il vous faut<br>Pour alléger vos peines, et rendre plus belle vos vie  
>En soulageant vos bras, les muscles de votre dos :<br>De magnifiques gars des belles îles Éoliennes,  
>De solides chinois, de dociles irlandaises<br>Ils aideront madame dans ses tâches quotidiennes  
>Et monsieur dans les champs pour labourer la glaise<br>Pour une somme modique, une très belle affaire  
>Trois pièces d'or le chin'toc, pour le grec une de plus<br>Et pour tous les clients qui prendraient une paire  
>C'est pour moi, c'est cadeau, une irlandaise en sus.<p>

ARTHUR  
>Vous voilà donc poète et comme promis gracié.<p>

_(Un gargouillis provenant de l'estomac d'Arthur se fait entendre)_

Mais c'est qu'il se fait faim. Il faut que je filoche  
>Avec toute cette histoire j'ai sauté mon goûter<br>Karadoc m'a promis de faire une brioche.

_(Arthur toune les talons en direction de l'escalier)_

VENEC  
>Hé Sire ! Me laissez pas !<p>

ARTHUR  
>Où ai-je donc la tête :<p>

_(solennel) _

Pour commerce d'esclave, et là je suis clément  
>Trois semaines à croupir au fond d'une oubliette<br>Vous feront réfléchir.

_(ARTHUR tourne les talons une nouvelle fois et s'empare de la torche laissant VENEC dans le noir total)_

**NOIR**

VENEC  
>Rev'nez ! C'est pas marrant !<p> 


	3. L'après-midi 2

Et bien petite inspiration avec nos amis Yvain et Gauvain.

Cette saynète est la suite du troisième acte du premier chapitre mais peut être lu complètement indépendamment. Elle relate la manière dont est venue une idée aux seigneur Yvain et Gauvain... mais je ne vous dit pas tout, à vous de trouver (si vous connaissez bien Kaamelott, cela ne posera pas de difficulté majeure)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Extérieur – jour – la lice de Kaamelott__  
><em>_LE MAITRE D'ARME et toute sa classe, dont YVAIN et GAUVAIN_

MAITRE D'ARME _(d'une voix autoritaire et forte)  
><em>Nous voilà arrivés à la dernière épreuve  
>Qui vous consacrera en chevaliers du Roi .<br>Ouvrez grand vos esgourdes et d'attention fait' preuve  
>Car ce que je vais dire ne s'ra dit qu'une fois :<br>Quand le son, clair et fort, du cor retentira  
>Vous irez au pas d'course quérir un destrier<br>Puis, au trot soutenu, vous rejoindrez fissa  
>L'autre bout de la lice où une lance vous prendrez<br>Et reviendrez vers moi, au galop cette fois,  
>Récoltant au passage en position d'lancier<br>Les anneaux métalliques placés tous les cinq pas.  
>Bien entendu l'épreuve sera chronométrée.<br>Des questions ?

GAUVAIN  
>Heu…Oui moi...<p>

MAITRE D'ARMES  
>J'vous écoute mon garçon.<p>

GAUVAIN  
>Seigneur Yvain et moi, Nous avons décidé<br>Qu'à présent de monture, nous passer, nous pourrons

YVAIN  
>Ces bêtes là ça mord fort !<p>

MAITRE D'ARMES  
>Non mais je dois rêver !<br>Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, avec vos mots à vous,  
>Ce que vous comprenez de celui d'chevalier ?<p>

YVAIN  
>C'est un gars bien coiffé<p>

GAUVAIN  
>Brun, blond, parfois même roux.<p>

YVAIN  
>On retrouve « Cheveux » dans le mot « Chevalier ».<p>

MAITRE D'ARMES  
>Ah ! Y'a des jours vraiment ou je me questionne<br>Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu ? En quoi l'ai-je offensé ?  
><em>(en hurlant)<br>_Pour entraîner une bande de pareille championnes,  
>De parfaits abrutis de tels dégénérés !<br>Va-t-il un jour rentrer dans vos crânes d'lémuriens  
>Qu'il y a le mot « cheval » dans le mot « chevalier » ?<p>

GAUVAIN _(pensif)  
><em>C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

YVAIN _(sceptique)  
><em>Après je suis pas sûr, que parce que c'est dedans  
>On puisse nous obliger à nous assoir dessus<br>Il est bien chevalier, l'Seigneur Calogrenant.

MAITRE D'ARMES _(désespéré)  
><em>Le rapport je vous prie, là je suis à la rue.

YVAIN _(blasé)  
><em>C'est super évident ! Il est chauve comme un bœuf.

GAUVAIN  
>Comme un œuf je dirai<p>

YVAIN  
>Ah ouais ! C'est mieux comme ça.<p>

MAITRE D'ARMES _(pour lui)  
><em>J'crois que j'vais les charcler, et là c'est pas du bluff !

GAUVAIN  
>Peut-être qu'en changeant l'nom et bien ça passera ?<p>

YVAIN _(enthousiaste)  
><em>Ouais ! Trop intelligent ! Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ?

GAUVAIN _(concentré)  
><em>J'ai pensé à "pédestre" puisque nous allons à pied.

YVAIN  
>Trop la classe ça en jette, c'est mieux que mon idée...<p>

**NOIR**

…J'aurai dit pédalier, mais ça doit exister.


	4. Le Soir

Je vous livre une nouvelle saynète qui n'a pas pour ambition d'être drôle cette fois.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Kaamelott sur le bout des doigts, j'ai mis à la fin du chaptitres les éléments de l'histoire qui pourraient vous aider.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_LE SOIR _**

.

_Intérieur-Jour - La Taverne des Deux Renards.  
><em>_BOHORT, LANCELOT, LE TAVERNIER_

___BOHORT entre dans la salle et la scrute du regard, plutôt mal à l'aise, puis se dirige vers une table au fond et prend place face à LANCELOT qui est déjà installé_

**BOHORT  
><strong>Ah Seigneur Lancelot ! Mais que faites-vous là ?  
>Je vous cherche partout depuis bientôt trois heures.<p>

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Et bien j'étais ici.

**BOHORT  
><strong>C'est un étrange endroit  
>Loin de vos habitudes, de votre noble rigueur.<p>

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? J'ai autre chose à faire  
>Que de vous écouter disserter sur mon cas.<p>

**BOHORT  
><strong>Le Roi vous attendait, pour traiter des affaires  
>Et il m'a dépêché en ne vous voyant pas.<p>

**LANCELOT  
><strong>J'me suis mis en congé, courrez vite le lui dire.

**BOHORT  
><strong>En congé ? Etes-vous sûr ? Il n'est pas au courant ?

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Et bien mentez, c'est tout !

**BOHORT**  
>Et encourir son ire ?<br>Ah ça non !

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Pétochard!... Vous êtes vraiment navrant.

**BOHORT  
><strong>Mon cousin...

_(LANCELOT lui lance un regard menaçant)  
><em>... Lancelot...

_(LANCELOT toujours menaçant)  
><em>... Bien... Seigneur Lancelot  
>Dites-moi donc pourquoi je vous trouve attablé<br>Dans ce bouge répugnant au milieu des marauds.

**LANCELOT**

J'ai mes raisons...

_(il se retourne)  
><em>... Patron ! ...

_(après quelques secondes)  
><em>... Bon ça vient ?!

_(après quelques secondes)  
><em>... Tavernier !

**LE TAVERNIER **_(uniquement sa voix)  
><em>C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive ! Y'a pas le feu au lac !

_(arrive à la table)  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui lui f'rez plaisir ?

_(pointe du menton le godet vide)  
><em>J'vous remet la p'tite soeur ?

**LANCELOT  
><strong>C'est une plaisanterie ? Cette bibine, quelle arnaque !  
>Non servez moi plutôt un vin qu'ait d'la vigueur.<br>Pourquoi pas ce nectar que vous faites d'Aquitaine  
>Venir en contrebande ?<p>

**LE TAVERNIER **_(faussement surpris)  
><em>Ah ? J'suis pas au courant...

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce soir vous êtes en veine,  
>Je n'suis plus Lancelot, je ne suis qu'un client.<p>

**LE TAVERNIER **_(ayant repris contenance)  
><em>Dans ce cas… Une pinte ?

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Non, plutôt un gallon.

**LE TAVERNIER **_(en s'éloignant)  
><em>C'est parti...

**BOHORT **_(choqué)  
><em>Un gallon ?! Mais vous allez être ivre  
>A en perdre conscience !<p>

**LANCELOT **_(grave)  
><em>C'est là mon intention.

**BOHORT**

Quelle chose vous tracasse ? Les secrets que l'on livre  
>Pèsent moins sur le cœur.<p>

**LANCELOT **_(après quelques secondes de silence)  
><em>C'est à cause de vous.

**BOHORT  
><strong>De moi ? Mais comment ça ? Car nous sommes cousins ?  
>En quoi ai-je mérité de subir ce courroux ?<p>

**LANCELOT **_(agacé)  
><em>Arrêtez, je vous prie, ou vous prenez un pain.  
>Des cousins je me fiche, c'est sans grande importance...<br>C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, il faille parler en vers.

**BOHORT **_(encourageant)  
><em>Mais vous y parvenez avec forte éloquence.

**LANCELOT **_(las)  
><em>Vous ne comprenez rien.

**BOHORT  
><strong>Alors soyez plus clair !

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Avez-vous une idée du gâchis que peut-être  
>Un vers mal employé ?<p>

**BOHORT **_(perdu)  
><em>Je n'comprends toujours rien.

**LANCELOT  
><strong>User tant d'énergie, tant de rimes, tant de lettres  
>Pour parler de tourelles, d'ânes morts et de huns,<br>Quand mon cœur veut louer Grâce, Amour et Beauté.  
>Mais ça m'est interdit.<p>

**BOHORT **_(triste)  
><em>Je crois que j'ai saisi.

**LANCELOT **_(après quelques secondes de silence)  
><em>La couronne de fleurs qu'à ses noces elle portait  
>Est cachée dans ma chambre, dans un coffre sous mon lit.<p>

**BOHORT  
><strong>Passez à autre chose.

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Mais je ne le peux pas !  
>La croiser chaque jour au détour d'un couloir<br>Est une douleur trop vive en même temps qu'une joie.  
>Ah cesser de l'aimer comme j'aimerai pouvoir !<br>Si seulement je croyais qu'il la rendait heureuse,  
>J'accepterais sans peine, pareille situation.<p>

_(s'emporte)_  
>La traiterait-il moins bien si elle n'était qu'une gueuse ?<p>

**BOHORT  
><strong>Il n'y a point d'avenir pour une telle relation.

**LANCELOT **_(ironique)  
><em>Croyez-vous que j'ignore que c'est inextricable ?  
>Je vous savais couard, je n'vous pensais pas sot.<p>

**LE TAVERNIER **_(pose une bouteille sur la table)  
><em>Voilà pour commencer.

**BOHORT  
><strong>Merci, c'est très aimable.

**LE TAVERNIER **_(à BOHORT)  
><em>Il prend rien le collègue ?

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Faut qu'il rentre au château.

**BOHORT  
><strong>Un godet s'il vous-plait, j'ai fini mon service.

**LE TAVERNIER **_(joint le geste à la parole)  
><em>Et voilà ! Une coupette ! Quelque chose à manger ?

_(BOHORT fait non de la tête, LE TAVERNIER s'éloigne)_

**LANCELOT **_(un rien méprisant)  
><em>C'est votre nouvelle charge de jouer les nourrices ?

**BOHORT **_(en remplissant sa coupe)  
><em>Ce n'est pas par devoir, et ça vous le savez.

**LANCELOT  
><strong>Rentrez, j'vous en conjure, ce lieu n'est pas pour vous.

**BOHORT **_(après une gorgée)  
><em>S'il vous convient à vous, il me convient aussi.  
>Je n'vous laisserai pas, je s'rai votre garde-fou,<p>

_**NOIR  
><strong>_Mais ce soir, plus que tout, il vous faut un ami.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Je vous l'avais dit, il n'est pas très drôle.

Donc, je pense que même sans connaitre Kaamelott, on devine que l'amour dont parle Lancelot est Guenièvre.

Lancelot aime Guenièvre et Bohort est le seul à connaitre son secret, c'est pour cette raison qu'il se confie à lui. Pour la raison qui fait que Lancelot en veuille à Bohort, c'est que c'est ce dernier qui est à l'origine de la tradition Kaamelottienne qui veut qu'en se jour on s'exprime en Alexandrins.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture.


End file.
